In the past, in a facility such as an office and a store, a lighting control system that controls a plurality of luminaires set in a lighting space of the facility is used. In the lighting system, a communication function is installed in the luminaires. A lighting state of each of the luminaires can be individually controlled. Therefore, in the lighting control system, a lighting area and a dimming area can be set in a free layout using an area controller, which functions as a master set of the system, a luminance sensor, a human sensor, and the like.